Icefall: Age of War Online
by Gelmra
Summary: In the not-so distant future a planet was ravaged by war. Ecosystems were destroyed. A nuclear war was responsible for granting the indigenous population a permanent winter on a planet nearly twice as large as the earth. The air is thin and all troops require gas masks just to survive. On this world, there is only one rule - Don't die. (Chap 3 has been posted.)
1. Introduction to War

A/N: "You know, it's really hard to decide where to begin when it comes to writing a Fan-fiction. SAO? Alfheim? GGO? Whatever." The author crumples up a piece of paper and tosses it aside. "I think I'll just start with something entirely new. An Alternate Universe starting from point A." their voice echoes throughout the room, for the room itself is relatively empty and nobody else is present. "Who the hell was I talking to anyway?" the Author looked down at their laptop, then at the currently active live-streaming webcam. "Oh yeah! hey guys... I'm asking you if you want to take part in this Fan-fiction." the Author states and smiles. "Just PM me an OC of your choosing and those that are the best designed or described... and possibly an OC in somebody else's story will be included in this story." The Author ends the livestream and their webcam shuts off, leaving you looking at an ended stream. What will you do?

Icefall: Age of War

Introduction: Ice Fall Age of War, puts emphasis on the war aspect of war. Players either join one of the three premade factions with their own territories. Or - if they're feeling gutsy, they can wander into the wastes alone or with a friends to desperately make an attempt to survive and build their very own faction - but be wary, for the Icy-landscape can easily kill a player, giving them a massive death penalty and emptying all items from their current inventory. As players and factions grow stronger and expand, they will encounter NPC Bases that can be taken over by clearing them out - The higher the difficulty, the greater the reward.

Of course, a game isn't a game without an ultimate goal - eliminate the enemy faction's main base - control 85% of total Landmass and Frozen Ocean - and kill their leader.

The winners will receive a fortune, primarily based on how much real currency is spent to purchase in-game 'Rhotam' (A special type of in game currency used to buy items that are considered premium). Of course another thing that influences the game's money made is the ads that companies pay the game designers to put up on Base-notice-boards.

The Story of Icefall: Age of War -

In the not-so distant future a planet was ravaged by war. Ecosystems were destroyed. A nuclear war was responsible for granting the indigenous population a permanent winter on a planet nearly twice as large as the earth. The air is thin and all troops require gas masks just to survive. On this world, there is only one rule - Don't die.

However, after much preperation... the three dormant factions that once ruled their own parts of the world have returned.

The Zaltro - A Faction with extraordinary flying abilities and technology, though they lack effective infantry and armored vehicles - The Zaltro usually attack utilizing gunships and shock-troops.

The Ragren - The Faction that focuses on infantry and tactics. Their infantry are the best equipped and get the job done.

Tyranus - Specializing in Vehicular Combat and strategy, they possess the best performing vehicles of the factions and also have infantry that almost rivals the Ragren.

Which will you do?

A/N: Now that, that is out of the way... if you've got an OC or any 'ideas' that can be taken seriously for the Story... throw me a PM! :D

EDIT:

Here's a basic template for submitting an OC via Private Message to ME!

Full Name:  
Personality:  
Brief Bio: (Just a brief story behind their character)  
Weapon style: (Rifles, Sidearms, SMGs, etc.)  
Armor Style: (Light, Medium, Heavy, Super-heavy)


	2. Chapter 1: Raid!

Chapter 1

A bullet hit my shoulder plate.

I frantically glance upwards at a thin line in the top left corner of my field of vision. It didn't budge in the slightest.

The red line - called the "HP Bar" - was a visual representation of my life-force - just another part of a slick [Heads Up Display]. There was still an approximate 50 percent left - due to past shots that met there mark during the prolonged engagement.

I grin slightly - and duck my head as another round nearly meets it's mark.

"Haaa" I let out a deep breath and fire a single round from the [High-Power Marksman Rifle] - from my end of the corridor nearly 50 meters away from my target who was hidden behind a cover barricade.

The round meets it's mark, sending the helmeted head of the [PMC Sniper] jerking back - then he explodes into millions of tiny polygons which dissipate into thin air.

"Talk about focusing on a single target!" Charles shouted, stepping out from behind cover - the alleged Combat medic of the team. He then lets a hail of bullets loose at the NPC Raider-class [PMC Riflemen]. The deafening noise of a [Light Machine Gun] repeated itself over and over until every last NPC Raider was dead - well... at least that's what I thought at first until I stopped focusing on Charles and glanced over the cover I hid behind. There was still almost an entire army out there.

"Charles?! What're you doing?" I yelled at him, then watched as he unequipped his [Light Machine Gun] - it faded into his inventory in the form of something like pixie-dust. Then a new weapon appeared on his back - a Shotgun.

"Don't yell now... but I was out of ammo!" Charles responded and ducked as another bullet zipped over his head.

"What?! Didn't he tell you to buy ammo before we- ah, nevermind!" I poked the rifle over the cover and lined up a head - and pulled the trigger. I repeated the action until I was out of ammo in the current clip. The ammo counter was indicated in the bottom right of my [Field of Vision].

"Friendlies on your six!" The was sounded void of emotion - and I heard the loud clunks of footsteps come around the corner behind us. It couldn't have b-

"Power Armor Baby!" Caleb came running around the corner and took the [aggro] off the Combat Medic and Designated Marksman - Aggro was basically target focus, common in most video games. The highest threat in this game was always dealt with by the enemy smart AI.

Clunk! Clunk! Clunk!

Caleb's footsteps were heavy and when he stopped beside me the sound of bullets smashing into armor was nearly unbearable - what came next was pretty much the breaking point. Caleb's [Fully-Automatic Shotgun] armed with explosive rounds sent vibrations through my bones with every single shot fired - actually that wouldn't be the most accurate term term - it's more like 'every mini-bomb fired'.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!-

Caleb started walking towards the enemies as they were blown to bits and exploded into nothing more than polygons - he kept his finger tight on the trigger until no other raiders remained and the sound of loud pangs of bullets on Caleb's Power-Armor could no longer be heard. I peeked over the cover once again to find Caleb standing with the shotgun rested on his shoulder - the barrel was smoking and the tip was red-hot - which was pretty much just an aesthetic in this game to make the weapons look cooler.

"Thanks, Caleb!" I shouted - still uncomfortable with the prospect of calling my Onichan's twin my Onichan. Confusing.

"Don't mention it! But we still got a lot of work to do! Asuna says the enemies are still flooding through the main entrance!" He responded, waving an armored gauntlet at me - and I smiled, this was like being in a real war game that had real guns that looked awesome, and this metal corridor - Nothing was an immortal object like in SAO. There was heavy scarring done to this metal corridor already - where bullets permanently made their mark on this world, unless the damage was repaired by a [Repair Drone].

"Roger!" I shouted in the [Basic Language] of ICEFALL - it was translated from the Japanese language I know and my avatar's mouth was opened automatically via [System-Assist] to say the words, Caleb only really spoke English, and I spoke Japanese. Our accents and vocal patterns varied but all of us understood exactly what each of us were saying.

Back to the matter at hand...

I turned towards Charles, who seemed to have an excited air about him - I couldn't really tell because we all wore gas masks or high-tech helmets due to the air of [ICEFALL] being toxic and virtually unbreathable - a mechanic of the game and a line near the bottom left of my screen indicated my [blood-toxicity]. It was currently empty.

"Charles!"

"Is there something on my face?"

I bit my lip behind my black-visor, feeling somewhat annoyed with the tone of voice he used. "No... let's move!" I shouted and the three of us turned and ran towards the main entrance, turning down this corridor... and that corridor until we neared an intersection - we were met with gunfire erupting from the main-entrance. Luckily we had cover emplacements set down and our [NPC Defence Force] consisting of several player-trained [Militia].

"Looks like your Onichan has it down." Caleb patted me on the shoulder with a heavy hand as the Militia mowed the Raiders down, as the raiders had no cover and were simply climbing over each other to get into the base - and for some reason I had tears of joy in my eyes. My Onichan is awesome.

After the fight was over, the NPC Militia started to dismantle the cover and turned to salute us because we are the [Base-commanders] - after that they all seemed to disappear, heading back to the mess-hall, barracks, training stations and other places of that caliber.

"What's next?" I stared at the doorway where the Raiders had been. Explosive scars, and bullet scars seemed to ruin the walls.

Sssshk

The Blast door closed as the engagement ended with a loud hiss and finally it locked once again. We were safe and none of us had died - except maybe a few of the NPC Militia.

Then, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking - a crackle indicated my built-in headset coming to life. "Keita, tell everyone to get back here. We need to talk." Came the voice of my Onichan - it was icecold and as scary but kind of sexy at the same time... as usual. 


	3. Chapter 2: Gotta Lotta Issues

A/N: Sorry about the delay. Been brainstorming for ideas for Chap. 2-3 the past few days.

Chapter 2: Real Life Issues...?

Icefall Age of War Online, a game that allows individuals to experience a simulated version of full-blown war. The fear of death was almost completely negated unless you were in the higher levels - then the death penalty was extreme. A death penalty means that you lose a percentage of experience gained during your time without dying, the higher your level and the higher the percentage - But I - The Great Gabriel Frost of the extremely successful Frost Family do not fear death. Still, I have that sense of responsibility I had during my time in Sword Art Online. Something like that doesn't just go away. Lives in your hands, people looking to you for answers. You have to think resourcefully, rationally, calmly, and decide if a plan is going to work or not - unfortunately the way I learned from my mistakes was the cost of a few lives under my command.

Sssshk

My thoughts are interrupted as the door to the command room - filled with beep boops and several different operators and a sleep-deprived Asuna - opens. Both of my Brothers and a subordinate of mine named Charles step through the door and it closes behind them. Keita's face displays anxiety but the other two were still wearing their helmets, so I couldn't tell.

"Charles... new items... here." I open my inventory and transfer some loot obtained from the Mercernaries my personal militia killed directly to Charles. The items consisted of: 300 [Creds], 5 drums of LMG ammo, and finally 7 [Med-kits]. "That's all I got for you right now, make sure you get more ammo." I looked at him, and even despite his helmet I can feel a smug smile tug at the sides of his mouth. "Dismissed Charles..." I state with a nod and he walks out of the room.

Keita's eyes fail to make contact with mine, but he seems to be daydreaming about something. "Now... Keita!" I shouted and he jumps suddenly.

"Yes, Oniichan?!" He grey-blue eyes beam with pride at being called on directly.

"Time to log off, supper time, and we're going to talk to-" I feel my left eye twitch as I try to force the words out. "-My parents... tomorrow." I only manage the words thinking about something completely irrelevant, still that doesn't stop me from exhibiting my annoyance with a deep sigh.

"I finally get to meet your parents tomorrow?" Keita asked, smiling smugly.

"Yeah, try not to behave too outstandingly or they might replace me." I stated and let out an even deeper sigh - my parents were the kind of people that take pride over happiness. Well... their pride is their happiness to be perfectly correct.

"They'd do that?" Keita asked, his eyes watered slightly - and his bottom lip quivered slightly, he openly felt sad for me. I couldn't help but smile at Keita - but I also understood him, because he lost his own parents.

"Probably, they haven't done it yet but I doubt the whole saving what remained of ten-thousand people in the world's first Death Game will really matter to them. I can imagine what my fiance would say... and I also know exactly what my mother would say." I can feel my mood getting worse and worse the more I think about it. "See you on the other side." I state to Keita who nods with a smile and wipes a tear from beneath his eye - I then open the User Interface and press the log out button with my forefinger - thanking god that the logout button was actually there.

As I stand my vision is engulfed by whiteness and soon enough I find myself laying on my back and staring at a poster of myself, with the Aincrad castle in the background. The Black Swordsman is also there, with an arm wrapped around my shoulders whilst giving a thumbs up to the view - and the worst part about the whole poster is how upset I look. My eyes are cold, intimidating but the windblown hair I have in that image just negates the uncomfortable feeling most people would have, but then there's the massive Scythe in my other hand and the title all the other players and fans gave me: 'The White Reaper'. Regardless, 'The Black Swordsman' or my bestfriend Kirito and I are featured in an anime, with voice actors that don't even closely resemble the original... well maybe it would resemble me if my Canadian accent wasn't so prominent whenever I spoke Japanese. "Kirito." I whisper quietly with a smirk and continue to stare at the poster, even if that was a death game meant to be the exact opposite of fun, I think it turned out to be the exact opposite of what it was meant to be - with only the good things taken into consideration.

As I lay there quietly a shadow looms over me and I continue to stare at the ceiling with wide open and unblinking eyes.

"ONIICHAN!" Keita backhands me across the face, and furiously shakes me by my shoulders.

"Uwaaaa~~aaah?" I glance over to him with unblinking eyes and quickly brush his arms off of me.

"Oh... you're alive... sorry, you were just laying there for so long."

"Of course I'm alive..." I state bluntly and adjust my rimless spectacles, "It's not like I'd die from natural causes before my first-" I stop myself before revealing any more information.

"Your first...?" Keita tilts his head and grins creepily, he even leans in closer.

"Nothing. It's not important." I adjust my rimless spectacles once again and get out of bed.

"Are. You. Sure?" Keita grabs me by the tail of my shirt as I brush past him and make way for the door.

So instead of putting up with being annoyed for the next year and a half with these stupid questions I slowly turn my head and put on my [Devil Glare]. The effect of the skill is that it incites mass fear into the hearts and minds of those who get a good look at it. "Yes..."

Keita gulps and takes a step back, "I was just kidding... you probably already got your first kiss anyway... right?" Keita asked with a giggle and shrugged nonchalantly.

For some reason, my left eye twitched. "I was going to say girlfriend." I stated bluntly, and then Keita looked confused with the statement I had just made.

"Does that mean..." The color drained from his face and he shivered - wearing a grimace. "Twin...cest?"

I turned the rest of the way towards Keita, "Hmmm? Twincest?" I asked bluntly, "Is that something you study in school?"

His cheeks flushed red, "Ahh... uhm... I... err... yeah!" He exclaimed wearing what was supposed to be an innocent smile which just so happened to scream guilt and conviction - perfectly normal.

I shrug, somewhat confused, but nonetheless we are wasting too much time. "Anyway, we've wasted enough time already and we only got another sixteen hours of travel time on the bus. You can tell me all about it on the way there."

Keita's left eye twitched this time, and he gulped. "So can we take the airplane instead?"

"I suppose..." I state, slowly and somewhat suspiciously removing the tickets from my pocket after already having made reservations so far ahead of time, and planning this entire conversation out and turn of events so perfectly. Of course, I know everything there is to know about Keita. I know that Keita was an individual that is highly attracted to cute things such as stuffed animals and enjoys sweets. I also know how he harbors secret affections and fantasies in that little locked box underneath his bed filled with an album containing pictures of me... no, that doesn't sound right. Keita lost both of his parents and should be keeping an album of his parents in that locked box as a keepsake and constant reminder of what he lost... I am just a role model that he want's to be like when he grows up when he becomes me I will be discarded like a used tissue... but what is there to gain by becoming somebody like me? And is the album really of me or his parents - what does Keita think of me? Okay so I don't know everything.

"Oniichan..." Keita whispers and tugs on my sleeve as we walk out of the hotel room to go eat breakfast in the restaurant downstairs.

"Hm?" I respond in acknowledgement of whatever question he's about to ask.

"...Why did you decide to look after me?" He asked, he sounded quite timid, and vulnerable right now. I feel like the answer I usually give him would be inadequate to satisfy his... inquisitive question. So instead of giving a pathetic heartless answer as I usually do I slowly adjust my rimless spectacles and offer a slight smile.

"Why you ask?"

Keita's expression turned from serious to intrigued and playful in an instant. "Well... for one... you don't spend any time with me... you never want to play, or help me practice."

I raised a hand, "Any list of excuses that I could tell you would never amount to the actual reason as to why I decided to take care of you... and I'm not about to tell you - I'll leave that much to your imagination." I stated with a slight smile and ruffled Keita's hair.

"Whaaa?" Keita looked dumbfounded, "That still doesn't answer why you don't help me..." His expression turned to one of agitation.

"Are you hungry?"

"Don't dodge the question!"

"I'm the type of person who observes and criticizes... with the horrifying gracelessness I've seen in your stances and form I don't see why you'd want to spar."

"AHHH?!" Keita's expression turned to one of outrage. "You think you know more about Kendo than I do?!"

"I wouldn't say I knew more, but being an egotistic individual... I'd say that I know enough to beat you." I began and paused for a moment as I turned the doorknob and we started walking through the corridor, these corridors were lit by yellow lights and were pretty small compared to those that were in SAO, these corridors were only wide enough to fit two and a half grown adults walking down the hallway - shoulder to shoulder of course. "Don't get worked up... that's exactly why I avoid assisting you." I smile, though it feels like an impish gesture.

"..." He glares at me, but I can see that he feels hurt.

"Still hungry? I'll get you some cake."

He beams with joy...

...but soon he'll experience horrors that no man, woman, or child should ever have to witness with their own... two... eyes.

"Yay!" He exclaimed and we're off to the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 3: Rider-San

Chapter Three: Rider-San

Icefall - Ridge the Resident Inventor In the depths of base Zetra were sparks flying in several directions. Followed by maniacal but also triumphant laughter echoing throughout the corridors of the seemingly empty base. In truth the residents just avoided all contact with the inventor. His name was Ridge and he was probably the most antisocial person in the entire base - and he seemed to know everything, because whenever somebody used the corridor to walk past the corridor that lead to his 'office' with all the lights turned off, they could see the glow of his work-goggles and a somewhat creepy grin before he turned and left the individual who was foolish enough to use that corridor as a shortcut shaking in their boots. That explains why nobody was around, but not why all the power to the lights and door was off in this section of the base. Though there was always one who was foolish enough to do it...

Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk... the sound of armored boots meeting the cold steel floor of the base floor.

It was Satoru Tomaki who was foolish enough to walk past the door, the newest recruit of Base Zetra - he muttered to himself, "What the hell?" He felt irked by the eery quiet and glanced around, he was at a threeway in the corridors - but down one of them the lights were off and a bulkhead was stuck half open. "Hello?" He called down the corridor and suddenly, like a beast being woken from it's slumber - a red light emanated from the end and a man grinned creepily.

"Ahhhhh..." His voice vibrated and sent chills crawling across the floor and Satoru could only imagine what kind of freak this man could be. "You must be the new recruit... a Satoru Tomaki, or Saito... I've read a lot about you..." He grinned and the eyes slowly began to walk forward - Satoru tried to will himself to run away but was locked in place by fear. "I'm glad you happened by... I just finished one of my greatest inventions... but I needed a test subject so... I could make sure it worked properly." The voice of the man was cold and echoed off the walls - and Satoru stayed in place with his face twisted in disgust, so as to avoid the sound of the voice which physically affected him.

The man dragged his feet along and he stepped forward from the shadows, breathing heavily and with massive black bags of insomnia showing even around his black-visored goggles that had been glowing red but stopped automatically once he stepped into the light. He was carrying a heavily customized gauntlet in both of his gloved hands - which were missing the fingers - against his brown shirt... no wait - it was a white shirt stained so bad with grease that it just looked brown, and the smell of him was simply atrocious. Satoru pinched his nose and cursed the designer of this game. 'Who the hell was it that decided Permanent object scarring and realistic scent was a good idea?' He thought to himself, trying his best to keep his virtual stomach inside of his body - not that permanent object scarring was all that bad when you watched how awesome it looked to drop an entire cliff face onto an enemy convoy... Garost had done it. It was awesome.

"I call it..." The man paused for a few seconds to think about, "Ridge-Hand-Blaster 1 - mind you it's a prototype and the name is liable to change to something more awesome once I think of one..." He paused for a moment and then grinned. "That's it! I'll call it Rider-san!" He exclaimed and grinned at Satoru. "Come on, we have to test this!"

"Wait what?! Where the hell did the name Rider-san suddenly come from?!"

"You don't get it? Take the three words from the original prototype name and then use the first two letters of Ridge, and the last letter of hand, and finally the last two letters of Blaster, then add San because it houses an artificial intelligence capable of informing the user of enemy weapons, troop formations, armor, and other equipment." Ridge explained and Satoru pinched the bridge of his nose, and he wasn't sure why the hell he was following Ridge into his dark creepy workshop in which Satoru couldn't see a damned thing.

"Uhhh... do you have an extra pair of nightvision goggles?"

"Just equip your helmet, what are you.. an idiot?" The man asked, with a voice completely devoid of emotion - Satoru was beginning to dislike him, but the man was right and Satoru did as instructed. He equipped his helmet by opening his user interface and scrolling through the item menu. He found it - a helmet, and then he equipped it and his vision was obscured by a bright light as the item came into physical existence. Then it suddenly stopped and his nightvision automatically activated - he wished he just stayed blind.

Tools lay all over the place, wires stretched wall to wall and he nearly tripped over some sort of broken piece of armor - he yelped with fear once he regained his footing because this man was staring directly into his visor once he recovered. "You alright?" He asked.

Satoru grimaced, "No. I'm not alright..." Satoru began to rant but then the man stepped past him and patted the piece of armor, gently he ran his fingers along the smooth surface of the armor.

"Good... good." The man said with a smile then walked towards another dark section of the room, it looked like a firing range... 'Why do I care about that, and not the fact that he just spoke directly to an inanimate object and creepily ran his fingers along it like some sort of machine pedophile?' Satoru thought to himself, kind of weirded out and irked... he wanted to leave but he was afraid that the man would stalk him to the ends of the world and sleep underneath his bed until the man had gotten what he wanted - so he kind of beared with it.

The man tapped his fingers against the gauntlet and then he turned to him very suddenly. "What the Fuuurarrrgh!?" Satoru nearly screamed but jumped in surprise - because all he had done was blink and this freak of nature was just looking at him. 'Is he some sort of serial killer from a horror movie? Was I LURED IN HERE?!' Satoru thought to himself, and found his hands shaking.

"Here." The man stated and slapped the gauntlet against Satoru's wrist and it was instantly equipped... "What the hell?!" He exclaimed jumped back in surprise and raising his hand into the air - bullets went flying into the ceiling and bright yellow blue light caused by the plasma discharges going off filled the room, followed by shouts and screams - emanating from Satoru primarily.

"Unclench your index finger, and turn the safety on." The man smacked Satoru across the face and he did as instructed.

"Tell me how it works before putting it on!" Satoru exclaimed and looked for the safety switch - twisting his wrist this way and that... until the man grabbed his wrist, held twisted it inward and showed the massive white lettering to Satoru's face... not that it was that big - but it was pretty noticeable.

-  
SAFETY -

the word was right next to some sort of button with a light next to it - the light was red as far as Satoru could tell, and smaller white text was underneath that light.

-  
off -

Satoru stared at the gauntlet for a few moments. "AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS ON WHEN MY FIST WAS CLOSED ANYWAY?!" Satoru demanded, changing the subject because of the embarassed feeling of missing something that obvious... even after looking for it.

The man shrugged. "What kind of inventor would I be without fine motor-control skills and phenomenal dexterity? I couldn't explain what happened to you... but it happened." He smirked slightly and pressed the button.

The light turned off which meant that the safety was on and the gauntlet seemed to go back to sleep like it was a living organism, I felt small vibrations and smiled slightly - this feeling was... nice.

"It seems to like you... alright, you can have it." The man stated bluntly, "Now get out." He stated bluntly.

"W-what?!" Satoru stammered. "You dragged me in here to shoot the ceiling and then kick me out with a thing I don't even know how to use?"

"Yeah." The man stated and started shoving Satoru back to the entrance.

"I don't even know your name." Satoru complained - feeling somewhat annoyed with all this suspense.

"It's Ridge - now go." He kicked Satoru in the back who went flying out the door with his new weapon that he didn't even agree to have and didn't know how to use in the first place.

Satoru stumbled and bitterly resumed walking down the corridor he had been walking down before. "What the hell did he mean that he thought it liked me?" Satoru muttered to himself, "It's a weapon... I don't think-"

"That's. quite. rude." Came a quiet voice that sounded feminine and relatively quiet, each word was a sentence on it's own, and the weapon he wore on his wrist glowed brightly and then dimmed with each word.

"W-w-w-what... the... hell..." Satoru's left eye twitched and he could barely force the words out. "How do I take you off?" Satoru asked nervously.

The voice that answered sounded like it was grinning diabolically but it might've been his imagination. "You can't!" There was a slight pause after it said that... followed by a cute but creepy giggle at the same time. "I am a binding item designed by Master Ridge, only he knows how to take me off!" The item sounded a little too happy about it.

"So you're the Artificial intelligence he mentioned?"

"Call me Rider-san." Rider stated bluntly, pulsating proudly with the blue glow. "You know, you should feel a little more excited about having me... because Master Ridge designs things that he rarely ever sells... as a matter of fact he was thinking of selling me for 2379k!" The item exclaimed and Satoru's eyes couldn't help but widen.

"That much!? Nobody has that much Cr!" Satoru exclaimed.

"Precisely... which means that I would've been cooped up in a stuffy room filled with other miserable items that talk like... zombies. All they do is constantly hum a monotonous tune to try and pass the time... so I thank you for accepting me Satoru!"

Satoru sighed deeply, "I didn't accept you... you were forced onto my wrist by your creator."

"Oh... well that's fine, I'm still free from that wretched place... and don't get me wrong - I like Master Ridge but he's very dirty and his hands are gross." Rider-san explained, seeming to zone out.

Satoru was about to yawn but nearly jumped as the alarm went off and Asuna's voice could be heard ringing throughout the entire base.

"Attention all Personnel! Report to the hangar bay immediately! Raid is commencing on order from our Commander! Raid is commencing! I repeat... Raid is commencing!"

Satoru was all giddy with excitement suddenly and ran towards the hangar bay - this is where the fun begins.  



End file.
